1. Field
Embodiments are directed to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emissive display apparatus including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a thin film that is disposed between the two electrodes and includes an organic emissive layer. When a voltage is applied to the thin film, electrons and holes recombine in the organic emissive layer so as to emit light.
The organic light-emitting display apparatus may be formed to be lightweight and thin. In addition, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may have a wide viewing angle, a fast response speed, and a low power consumption. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be regarded as a next-generation display apparatus.